Heartbreak OVAs
by Dark Caligostro
Summary: Just a collection of side stories that have no overarching plot whatsoever. Though knowing me it might coalesce into some type of plot. OVAs are not canon, and this is a way for me to post HB stuff if chapters have fallen into a rut. There will be lemons, be warned. Various other shit is bound to happen as well...read at your own risk lol.
**Cali: I want to put in Heartbreak content, but school and other things may cut my steady stream of updates so I devised this little series of one shots. These would be considered OVAs in Heartbreak, meaning this isn't canon to the main story.**

 **DarkCaligo: STOP! ARE YOU UNDER 18? IF YOU ARE THEN YOU SHOULDN'T READ THIS STORY. ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE DEPICTED AS 18 OR OLDER THEREFORE THERE SHOULD BE NO MISUNDERSTANDINGS.**

 **Cali: DarkCaligo…. sweetie…. I thought we agreed you were supposed to say that first.**

 **DarkCaligo: Oh…. well…. I kind of got lost on the way here...sorry.**

 **Cali: Either way, if you are under age please do not read this story. This will contain lemons, also this is testing grounds for writing lemons considering…-blushes darkly- I don't exactly write this sort of stuff. Not every chapter will have lemons, but I'll let you know if a chapter does have lemons or not. Without further ado, let us begin with a Digit x Neptune chapter. Also please know these are probably not going to be as long as chapters in the main story. If you have any suggestions for chapters let me know.**

 **Digit**

I yawned as I sat on the bed and was reading a book. I was currently in Neptune's room and she was finishing up some paperwork she had to do.

"Oh, this is rare. You're still up Digit."

"Yeah, I mean this book is kind of interesting."

"Really? You never struck me as the reading type- Ohh I see what it is, you can't get to sleep can you?"

Crap.

"Then if that's the case I have no choice than to sleep with you." My face immediately went red as she sat down on the bed beside me.

"Neptune!"

"I didn't mean it like that silly," She said as she crawled over to me. "Unless, you want it to be like that." She looked at me seductively and I gulped.

"Please, I wouldn't want anything like that. Just help me fall asleep or something, I'm going to the guest bed."

"Aww, you're no fun." Neptune pouted as I got up. "But even if you say that, I'll only stay with you until you fall asleep. I still have some work to do. But mind you if you do anything weird in your sleep, I'll get angry okay?"

"I really doubt you'd be angry, but alright." I sighed as I walked out the door and across the hall. I opened the door and a bed with a dark green cover and white sheets was the first thing I noticed. The nightstand and dresser both had nothing on them. It was a pretty neat looking room, and I mean it should be considering I don't really spend too much time in here. This is a room I use whenever I'm in Planeptune. Neptune was right behind me and I didn't even notice she changed. She was wearing a lilac baby doll with white frills and my face went red. "Neptune, where did you-"

"You like it? Vert told me about it. Man this thing is comfortable. Where are your pajamas by the way?"

"Uh…."

"You don't have any?"

I kinda forgot about that…. but I tend to just sleep in sweatpants and without my shirt on. Obviously I can't tell her that.

I instead shook my head.

"Well I came prepared for that, you should have something in your dresser."

"Huh? Thanks."

"No problem hun, now I'm going on your mattress~" Neptune then jumped onto the mattress and I smiled as I walked over to the dresser. I opened it up and pulled out some white and lilac striped pajamas. I looked at Neptune, who winked at me from the bed and I sighed, realizing the pun behind this.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom to change." I began to walk towards the door and Neptune grabbed my arm.

"Oh come on Digit I'm not a prude like Noire. We've fucked before, and to be honest we've seen each other naked too plenty of times so why would you have to leave the room to change. "

"Well because-"

"Digit, I have no issues undressing and changing clothes in front of you."

"You don't?"

"Because I trust you, and you're the one I love. You're the _only_ person outside of Nepgear and Histy that I'd allow to see me naked."

"Neptune…."

"I promise I'm not going to attack you while you change alright?" She then walked back to the bed and sat down on it. I looked towards the door, and then back at her. Neptune flashed me a smile and I jumped slightly.

"Dammit, why is she so cute….?" I walked back over to the dresser and began to undress. I saw Neptune look away with a blush as I changed into the pajamas.

I buttoned up the shirt and walked over to the bed, getting into the right side of it.

"Are you…. are you embarrassed to see me shirtless?"

"No, I mean…. I always act that way when I'm around you….in an intimate setting like this."

"But when we were in the bath at Leanbox-"

"That was my CPU side…. I'm a little more…. daring with that persona."

"O-oh…." I got under the covers and Neptune joined me, resting her head on my chest and hugging me tightly.

"Digit…."

"What's up?"

"Tell me, do you….do you love me?"

"Huh? Where did this come from?"

"I know that when we began developing feelings for each other I was Shadow Heart, and a pretty different Shadow Heart at the time...but since I regained my human form…. I was always afraid that you only liked the Shadow Heart side of me."

"..."

"Digit….I... I wouldn't mind always being Shadow Heart for you. I mean I do love you so anything you ask of me I'll do without a second thought. Just give me a command and I-"

"Stop."

"Huh?"

I wiped a tear from her eye and she looked up at me.

"The stress from work must be getting to you."

"..."

"Neptune, I love _you_. That means I love not only Shadow Heart, but also Neptune. I'm not shallow or anything. And I admit, I fell in love with Shadow Heart, but when I met you in your human form I immediately fell in love all over again. I would _never_ do anything like control you. I'm not Arkan."

"..." Neptune then nuzzled into my chest and I stroked her hair.

"I feel so warm right now…."

"Might be the cover, or the mattress." Neptune then laughed.

"No silly, it's warm because I'm here with you."

I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Your love is what's making me feel warm right now. I don't need anything like a heater for the winter if you're with me…." She then let out a yawn. "It kind of feels like I'm the one who can't go to sleep now."

"I didn't ever say I couldn't go to sleep."

"You mentally responded with 'Crap' so that means I hit the nail right on the head."

"Shit...you and your fourth wall breaking."

"You love me regardless."

"That's very true. But hey you can't just fall asleep before I do."

"If I fall asleep first then I wouldn't have to leave you in your bed all alone."

"That's true."

"Well sorry for almost falling asleep before you. I'll just wait until you fall asleep alright?"

"Alright, and also please stay out of my mind."

"Mm, alright. And even though I said I'd do this for you. What should I do exactly?"

"Uhh, that's a good question. What should we do…?" I trailed off as I looked away.

"I know!" Neptune put her fist in her palm. "We'll count kangaroos!"

"Kangaroos?"

"Yea! That always helps me fall asleep."

"I forget how…. childish you can be sometimes."

"Hey! I might be a CPU but I should be able to let out the inner kid in me sometimes. I hate being smart all the time! . "

"Alright! Let's try counting kangaroos then." Neptune smiled.

"Ok, so let's get started. I'll go ahead and start alright?"

"I'll let the expert do what she does best." Neptune laughed at my comment.

"One kan-ga-roo~ Two kan-ga-roos~ Three kan-ga-roos~." She seemed to be bouncing with every syllable and I smiled, because she looked like she was having fun. ". Four kan-ga-roos~ Five kan-ga-roos~ Six kan-ga-roos~ Se..ven kan-ga-roos…" She let out a yawn and rubbed an eye. "Ei...gh...t kan-ga-roos~...Ni...ne... kan-ga…. roos~" Her eyelids closed and within mere seconds I heard her soft breathing.

I blinked at what I just saw.

Wasn't this supposed to be an exercise on making me fall asleep.

But she just made herself fall asleep….

"NHAAA! Uhnn! Digit don't- Ehehehe! I can't take any more!" She suddenly began moving and I looked at her blankly. Whatever she was dreaming, I'm hoping it isn't perverted.

"Neptune?"

"Digi-HAHAHAHA! Stop! Don't just- khrrk…. KAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I flicked her on the forehead and her eyes snapped open.

"WHAAAA! That hurts! Nnnnn…. Hey! I was having a good dream about Digit what gives!?"

"Neptune…. realize who you're talking to."

"That was Nep abuse!"

"Oh please, you know I'd never lay my hands on you."

"...That's true."

"Also didn't you say you'd help me fall asleep? And on top off that you said you'd stay awake until I fell asleep."

"That's…. also true. Sorry about that Hun."

"It's fine, I mean I find your sleeping face cute to be honest. The sleep talking…. I don't find cute though. What were you dreaming about anyways?" Neptune's face went red and she looked away.

"Oh, nothing, nothing to worry about." She seemed to sweat a little. "Oh, I know what will help you go to bed! Eiii!"

 _SQUEEZE!_

"Uh, Neptune…."

"Hugging you like this is enough to make you feel safe and secure like I did. And therefore you should fall asleep in no time."

"Ehehehe…."

"Something wrong?"

"Well, you're a little shorter than me so I don't know how well that works."

"You're calling me short!? Uuuuuuu you're cruel." A lightbulb then flashed above her head. "I know; this time just hug me like a hug pillow." She crawled up and I rested my head on her bosom.

"Neptune…."

"Touching me in any weird places is off-limits!"

"Again if it's me I don't think you would mind…" I muttered once more.

"Yes Digit?" She asked as I let go of her.

"Uh…. well how should I put this…. your bosom…. when Vert does it it's kind of…."

"Are you saying I have small tits!?"

"Well, not saying that just-"

"I'm sorry I don't have mammoth tits okay! Uuuuuuu you're so mean!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you honestly!"

"If you are going to act that way then I have no choice but to bring -her- out!"

"-Her-?" Her body flashed white and she transformed into Shadow Heart, who had donned a black version of the clothes Neptune wore.

"How about in _this_ form?" Shadow Heart asked as she put my face in her chest. "I'm a little taller than you in this form aren't I? So it works out."

"... Duh...I…uh…."

She laughed as my face went red.

"Oh, what's wrong? I never expected you to ever react like this Digit. To be honest it's kind of cute."

"..." My face was redder than Blanc after someone insults her book.

"You were so calm until now. Becoming all docile like this…. does this form make you nervous? "She then laughed. "You're such a cute kid Digit."

"I-it's not that!" Shadow Heart narrowed her eyes slightly. "And I'm not a kid, for crying out loud I'm 25!"

"Oh? So what is it then? And compared to me Digit you are a kid."

"So does this make you a cougar then?"

"... Don't think too hard about things Digit. I'm a goddess so age is irrelevant."

"But you're definitely."

"Ubabababababab!" She covered my mouth with a hand .She sighed before she got back into her flirting mood. "But if you're so tense, you won't be able to get any sleep. So how about you relax a little?"

"Not easy to do…."

"I wonder what would happen if I hug you like…." She let go of me, to my relief, and situated herself so that we were eye level. She then pulled me close and I blushed as I felt her chest press against me.

"N-Neptune! Y-your breasts!"

"What about them?"

"Th-they're-"

"Of course they're touching you silly, I'm hugging you. Don't act like I've never hugged you before."

"But-" Shadow Heart laughed.

"But remember, I don't do this for anyone. I only do this for those who are special to me. Remember that alright?"

"Of course." She then let out a happy sound that took me by surprise.

"The warmth from your body definitely is something when I'm in my human form. But in our CPU forms all our senses are amplified, so I'm feeling even more warmth from you."

"Wait….so does that mean when we were…. the reason you-"

"Were so loud? Yes, if you were in a body like mine and were experiencing the pleasure I did you'd be the same way."

"Please, don't make me think something like that." She nuzzled into my neck.

"As long as it's with you, I'd want to stay like this…"

"Same here Neptune, same here."

"... Your heart is beating awfully fast…. are you unable to fall asleep because of my current form?"

"Uh…. I uh…. huh." She then got a seductive smirk and I gulped ."Lemme go right quick?"

"Ehehe….no way. Now that I finally got into the mood, I won't let you sleep tonight." She put her arms around my shoulders and I put mine around her waist. "Let's just stay like this tonight, and forever alright Digit?"

"Uh...duh...I …. uh...ha-ha…. kay…."

….

…..

….

….

….

…

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

I suddenly felt Neptune moving in my arms and she threw the covers upwards. She then began jumping on the bed.

"Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Like a kangaroo~"

"... Uh…. Nep.":

"Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Like a kangaroo~"

"Nep…."

"Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Like a kangaroo~"

"Neptune…."

"Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Like a kangaroo~"

"NEPTUNE!"

"Huh?"

"...It's morning."

"..." Neptune's eyes went wide and she looked absolutely mortified.

"Three….two….one…."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OH MY GOD I HAVE TO CATCH UP ON THAT WORK! HISTY IS GONNA KILL ME!" She yelled as she began to run out of the room.

"Ah, wait Neptune before you go." She then turned around to me and it seemed like a question mark popped up over her head. "Thanks for helping me get to sleep."

"... Anytime Hun." She walked over to the bed and she shared a brief kiss. "I'll see you later, I have work I need to catch up on."

"See you Neptune."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Neptune put her hand over her heart and smiled at me warmly before she ran out the door.

I then fell back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

To be honest, the fact I share my love with so many people...and especially with someone like Neptune. I'm a really lucky guy.

 **Doo Doo Doo! Doo Doo Doo! Doo!**

 **DigiStation!**

 **DarkCaligo: Ok, so no sexy time first chapter, but it'll happen….maybe….it will just want to write some feel good chapters first.**

 **Cali: Such crude language…**

 **DarkCaligo: I still don't understand why I was replaced with you. The readers definitely liked my hyper cuteness more than your…. elegant and polite speech.**

 **Cali: Since Act II was introduced the author found it appropriate to….'change things up a little.'**

 **DarkCaligo: -sigh-**

 **Digit: Notice how the segment is called DigiStation but I hardly ever feature them anymore. Anyways, these aren't canon to the story, but elements that are in the story will pop up in this. And since I have your attention;**

 **It's nearing the end of the semester here at my college, and therefore I'll need to buckle down and make sure everything is in order. What does this mean? Am I going to not be uploading anything during that time? What about Heartbreak?**

 **If this is any of the questions you have rest assured, I'm not going anywhere really. However, Chapter 23 will be delayed a little, it is taking long to write (it's not the same length as chapter….20? I think it was) but I'm taking a little bit of a break from Heartbreak's main line during the weeks and adding to the chapter when I can. These collections of OVAs is something I want to do to make sure I have content for you guys to enjoy until the main story is back on its feet. Also I will be most likely updating my Date a Live Fanfiction Sweetheart, which in March I had changed chapter one. If you have not heard of it, then I suggest you check it out.**

 **Now as for the OVA's (sorry I'm keeping you so long lol.)**

 **I'm using the Neptunia drama CDs as a basis for the chapters, such as for this chapter I used the Re; Birth1 Drama CD; The Goddesses Will Sleep with You (Neptune). Now something that I want to make sure you guys know is this;**

 **THESE ARE NOT CANON!**

 **Whatever happens in this story, is not canon to the main story. Meaning if something Like Digit getting turned into a goat happens, he won't have any recollection of it in the main story. Think of them as actors, and that this is basically bloopers.**

 **Finally, Lemons will be featured in this story. If you don't know what lemons are…. probably shouldn't be reading this. Lemons will make their way into the main story at some point, as in actual detailed lemons, but I feel like there needs to be some more investment into relationships with some other characters first.**

 **Anyways, sorry for the long block of text. I just wanted to let you guys know I'm not dead.**


End file.
